


Fanfic cover and Fiction Rec...The Accord by Phoenix_nz

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville (with bits borrowed from other Superman fandoms)
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfic cover and Fiction Rec...The Accord by Phoenix_nz

I could have sworn I posted this already. By the lovely [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/) I love this story! Leanne works her magic as usual! It's also complete!  Oh and Lex has hair! *snicker*

[ THE ACCORD](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/377260.html)  
Fandom: Smallville (with bits borrowed from other Superman fandoms)  
Pairing: Clark (Kal)/Lois  
Genre: Romance, angst, AU  
Rating: PG to NC17  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the creators, I'm just borrowing them  
Feedback: Would make my day.

 


End file.
